Drôle de Bête
by HRFRHO
Summary: Réponse au défi de Lied sur HRFRHO. Hermione trouve un wombat lors de sa ronde. Mais pourquoi se trouvetil à côté des vêtements vides du Professeur Rogue ? Oho ... Fic garantie 100 pour 100 délires made in HRFRHO.
1. Le défi

Nombre d'entre vous se demande, je n'en doute pas, mais où sont donc les Folles ? Eh bien c'est un grand honneur pour moi de vous l'annoncer ! Les Folles sont LA ! Surpris ? Heureux ? Je m'y attendais. En tout simplicité, et aussi humbles qu'à leurs débuts, les Folles du Samedi Soir reviennent vous en mettre plein la vue ! Leurs mois d'absences, elles les ont utilisés pour se ressourcer, aller chercher au fond d'elles-mêmes ce que l'être humain a de plus beau : la folie. Et c'est aujourd'hui qu'elles font leur grand retour dans vos ordinateurs avec leur tout nouveau délire : Drôle de Bête. Une réponse au défi de la délirante Lied (Liedou Patachou pour les intimes lol) dont voici l'énoncé :

"D'où viens-tu toi ?"

Lors d'une de ses rondes de nuit, en tant que préfète, Hermione Granger découvre un animal moldu au pelage noir. Puis, un peu plus loin, une pile de vêtements vides appartenant au Professeur de Potions.  
Qui est cet animal ?  
Que fait-il ici ?  
Où est le Professeur Rogue ?  
Est-ce un animagus ? Ou...

Libre à vous d'imaginer les solutions.

Genre de la fic :  
- Libre dans la longueur ou la forme (ça peut être une série de drabbles)  
- Rating et genre libre, sauf darkfic (j'aime pas les darkfics, j'y peux rien)

Obligatoire :  
- l'animal moldu de pelage noir est au choix :  
un Lapin bélier  
un Cochon d'inde  
un Wombat

- Hermione s'occupe au minimum la nuit entière, où elle le trouve, de l'animal pour une raison X ou Y

- Une chèvre passe à un moment ou à un autre dans l'histoire (pour le rapport aux capricornes et à l'anniversaire de Severus. lol)

Bonus :  
- Ginny est impliquée à un moment ou à un autre  
- Hermione est draguée par un garçon de son année, de votre choix, sauf Ron et Harry (trop classique)  
- Quelqu'un chante Joyeux Anniversaire, si possible sous la douche


	2. Le Wombat des Cachots

Voici donc une toute nouvelle fic écrite par les Folles du Samedi Soir, avec amour et folie ! Ont participé à l'élaboration de ce chapitre, (avec tout le sérieux et le professionnalisme qui nous caractérise) les Folles Drusilla 452, Isa-Syn, Lied, Sassennache, Siryanne _(nan qu'elle dit, juste le 2ème!),_ Spinelsan, Virg 512 et Wendy Malfoy. En espérant que ça va vous plaire !

* * *

C'était une nuit de lune noire. 

Tranquille, pépère, comme d'habitude en cette septième année, pour la préfète en chef.

Tout était tranquille, trop tranquille.

Hermione soupira et regarda sa montre, en espérant presque croiser le Professeur Rogue pour l'entendre râler et pester contre l'ignominie gryffondore et la préférence flagrante du Professeur Dumbledore à leur égard.

Rien de très inhabituel donc.

Et au moins, ça ferait passer quinze minutes d'ennui à vadrouiller dans l'école à la recherche d'élèves dissipés ou briseurs de règle.

C'était une ronde tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. En début de soirée elle avait enlevé dix points à des Poufsouffles qui se bécotaient ardemment dans le placard à balai le plus fréquenté de Poudlard, et sans préservatif en plus, je vous jure les jeunes de nos jours ... Et puis plus rien. Deux heures qu'elle patrouillait sans entendre le moindre bruit suspect, et elle se surprenait à penser que son travail de Préfète ne servait à rien. Hermione argumentait avec sa conscience sur le bien fondé de sa fonction et la sécurité qu'elle apportait aux élèves de l'école lorsqu'elle se prit les pieds dans un tas de quelque chose et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol glacé.

Elle pesta violemment en se frottant le nez. Mais qu'elle était l'abruti qui avait laissé traîner... Des vêtements ? Des vêtements noirs, tellement sombre que la nuit les avaient dérobés à son regard. Elle grommela en tentant de se relever. Alors qu'elle se retrouvait à quatre pattes, ses yeux croisèrent deux autres pupilles, noires, brillantes et aussi sombres et profondes qu'un tunnel.

Elle glapit et sursauta, se retrouvant sur ses fesses, massacrant pour la deuxième fois sa dignité en s'aplatissant au sol.

En face d'elle une boule de poil massive la fixait avec... rancœur ?

Elle contempla avec curiosité la petite boule de poils ras, au pelage noir, presque invisible dans la nuit, si on exceptait la brillance et le lustre du pelage.

Les doigts d'Hermione la démangeaient d'aller parcourir le dos de la bête pour en tester la douceur. L'animal semblait petit, trapu et presque ovoïde, avec des oreilles en pointe... enfin, dans le peu d'éclairage qu'elle avait, c'est ce qui lui semblait.

C'est là qu'elle se rendit compte que sa baguette était tombée quelques mètres plus loin lors de sa chute et qu'elle éclairait faiblement un coin du mur.

Zut.

- Accio Baguette.

Elle attrapa celle-ci doucement et augmenta la luminosité de son Lumos pour mieux étudier l'animal étrange et le tas de vêtements.

Oh mer...credi.

- Brouuuuahhhhh ! tenta la petite créature, mais elle se tut immédiatement l'air plus renfrogné, puis appuya son museau contre le tas de vêtements à terre.

Elle cherchait visiblement quelque chose et Hermione se rapprocha de la bestiole qui farfouillait avec son museau qu'Hermione trouva plus grand et croche pour ce genre de wombat. Au moment où elle se pencha et rapprocha sa baguette pour éclairer, le wombat se retourna et la frappa avec un tas de feuilles qu'il avait dans la gueule.

- Aïe ! cria-t-elle en essuyant une larme à son œil droit qui avait reçu un coin de feuille.

Le petit bout d'animal poussa le paquet de feuilles au niveau de sa poitrine pour qu'elle le prenne, ce qu'elle fit lorsqu'elle put retrouver une vue à peu près normale. Un œil à moitié fermé, elle regarda les feuilles où était inscrit des noms d'élèves et plus elle regardait les feuilles et plus elle se disait que ça ressemblait aux devoirs du cours de Potions.

La tête pleine de question, Hermione retourna son attention vers l'étrange animal. Son cerveau tournait et retournait les possibilités, éliminant les plus improbables. Le nez disproportionné lui rappelait celui du professeur Rogue mais en même temps, comment le professeur pouvait-il s'être transformé en un animal ne correspondant en rien à son caractère en plein milieu d'un couloir.

Non, décidément il y avait un problème. Et il lui fallait trouver rapidement un adulte à qui signaler la disparition de son professeur. Son côté rebelle, celui qu'elle n'écoutait jamais, lui fit miroiter l'idée de se taire et de rentrer se coucher. Mais le regard suppliant de l'animal la persuada de trouver rapidement quelqu'un. Elle hésita un moment entre le directeur et le professeur MacGonagall. Au moment où elle voulu attraper l'animal pour l'emmener chez sa directrice de maison elle entendit un miaulement qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille tant il était craint des élèves de Poudlard. Mais cette fois c'était sa chance, si Miss Teigne était là, alors Rusard ne devait pas être loin. Pour une fois que quelqu'un allait être ravi de le voir !

Elle entendit en effet du bruit, quelque chose de sec et de répétitif, qu'elle ne put identifier. Cela lui rappela l'époque où elle montait à cheval. Mais quel rapport avec l'arrivé de Rusard ? C'est dans ses réflexions qu'elle vit quelque chose tourner au coin du couloir. Hermione cru perdre connaissance en réalisant qu'une chèvre suivait Miss Teigne...

Hermione commençait légèrement à paniquer, et si tout le monde avait disparu, si elle était le seul être humain dans le château, elle n'avait rencontré aucun être humain depuis des heures. Pendant qu'elle faisait tout un tas de suppositions toutes aussi stupides qu'inutiles, le petit animal s'était rapproché d'elle, et voyant qu'elle ne semblait plus faire grand cas de lui, décida de lui faire comprendre qu'il était toujours là d'un moyen ou d'un autre.

- Mais c'est quoi ce cirque ! Ça y est maintenant je me mets à parler toute seule ! Hermione, ma fille si tu continues, tu vas finir à l'asile !

Un wombat tout mimi... une chèvre... les fringues de Rogue... Miss Teigne... les devoirs de potion... Hermione essayait désespérément de remettre toutes les pièces de ce fichu puzzle en ordre, mais pendant ce temps... Pendant ce temps la chèvre avait eu la bonne idée d'essayer de lier connaissance avec le wombat d'une manière qui ne plut pas trop à ce dernier !

La peluche sur pattes le lui fit d'ailleurs regretter amèrement. Le coup de griffes était en effet parti sans prévenir et la pauvre chèvre penaude alla se planquer derrière une Miss Teigne impassible.

- Non, mais c'est pas un peu fini ce bazar ! J'arrive pas à réfléchir moi !

Et puis soudain, la petite lumière de l'inspiration s'alluma dans l'esprit brillant de la Miss-je-sais-tout ! Après tout quelle était la probabilité pour qu'un petit rongeur peureux attaque une chèvre dix fois plus grande que lui ? Et puis un comportement aussi agressif n'était pas donné à tout le monde ! Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en se tournant vers le rongeur :

- Pro... Professeur Rogue !

L'animal poussa un cri qui laissa perplexe Hermione. Cela voulait dire « oui » ou « non » ?

Elle continua le dialogue à sens unique, tendant doucement la main.

- Hem... Professeur ? Le mieux, c'est que... on va dire que... et bien, vous allez venir avec moi pour trouver la Professeur Dumbledore, ça vous va ? Deux cris pour oui, un pour non...

L'animal sembla froncer du nez, étonnamment, avant de répondre par deux petits cris successifs, et légèrement agressifs.

- Désolée Professeur, mais je ne parle pas encore le... enfin, la langue de l'animal que vous êtes, donc, je fais de mon mieux pour que nous puissions nous comprendre... En plus, c'est moi qui ai l'air ridicule ! Mince...

Hermione soupira. Elle aurait mieux fait de rester le nez dans ses livres ce soir. Elle et son foutu respect des codes, des règlements et des plannings...

Elle leva doucement la main, paume ouverte, dans un geste rassurant et offert. L'animal s'agita. Le wombat grogna, fit un tour ou deux sur lui-même et leva même une patte griffue à son attention.

- Si vous préférez marcher Monsieur, soit, mais nous mettrons plus longtemps à arriver au bureau du directeur... et en plus, vous devrez descendre tous les escaliers de ce coin du château pour monter ceux qui mènent à l'aile du Professeur Dumbledore, indiqua, de sa voix autoritaire et Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, la jeune fille.

L'animal la fixa dans le blanc des yeux, un grommellement indistinct coincé dans la gorge.

Il finit par baisser son bras en lâchant le grommellement (digne d'un Severus Rogue en colère et agacé) et monta sur la paume ouverte d'Hermione. Celle-ci se mit en route, mais s'arrêta sec après quelques pas. Son cerveau avait continué à réfléchir, ce qui n'étonna personne, et en était venu à cette hypothèse qu'elle énonça à voix haute se croyant seule :

« 1.Je trouve les fringues de Severus Rogue par terre la nuit

« 2.Je trouve un wombat tout noir, avec un sale caractère et moche en plus (ça dépend des points de vue, n'est-ce pas?), avec un nez qui ressemble à celui de Severus Rogue et qui, de surcroît, me répond par miaulements

« 3.J'en déduis que le wombat s'appelle Severus Rogue, et qu'il a d'une manière ou d'une autre été transformé, pas que cela me dérange, mon devoir de préfète m'oblige à lui porter assistance.

« 4.Reste les vêtements. S'ils sont ici par terre, et si je les laisse là, si le Professeur Dumbledore réussi à le retransformer, je vais être en présence d'un Severus Rogue, grincheux et tout nu !

En entendant les derniers mots le Wombat/Severus sorti ses griffes et le planta dans la peau d'une Hermione blême. Elle poussa un cri qui la fit descendre des nuages sur lesquels elle était si confortablement installée. Puis un sourire diabolique apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Attention Professeur Rogue. Faut pas me provoquer... je suis après tout qu'une insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout Gryffondor qui vous en veut un peu beaucoup ! Des idées Serpentardesques pourraient me pousser dans le cerveau! Je pourrais... , fit-elle en terminant sur une note rêveuse.

Le wombat poussa un feulement qui semblait clairement dire « $#q$sw$mrg ».

Hermione revint donc en arrière et s'approcha du tas de vêtements noirs. Elle souleva ce qui sembla être la cape, puis la robe, puis la chemise, puis le pantalon quand un morceau de tissu rouge avec des vifs d'or dessus (lui rappelant vaguement les chaussettes de Dobby) tomba du tas de vêtements qu'elle tenait. Elle se pencha pour ramasser le chiffon malgré les protestations du Wombat qui s'apprêtait à ressortir ses griffes. Il. ne. fallait. pas. qu'elle. le. ramasse.

Mais il s'inclina devant l'inévitable, remerciant Merlin pour qu'il soit un foutu animal, sinon il l'aurait tuée puis enlevé trente-douze millions de points à Gryffondor. Ou le contraire, mais ça dépend des goûts, encore là. Elle étira le tissu rouge, puis éclata de rire. Elle venait de ramasser le caleçon de Severus Rogue!

C'est alors qu'Harry apparut au détour du corridor.

Le wombat s'empressa d'avertir sa maîtresse temporaire qui riait encore de ses sous-vêtements aux couleurs de Gryffondor, il remua en poussant des gémissements pour qu'elle foute le camp de ce corridor avant qu'elle n'expose son hypothèse – qui s'avérait être la bonne – à son meilleur ami qui venait de la remarquer pour son plus grand malheur.

- Hé! du calme, Professeur, répondit Hermione ignorant pourquoi la petite bête s'énervait ainsi.

- brouahhh brouahhh, plaida-t-il en désespoir de cause, tentant le tout pour le tout en faisant son regard le plus larmoyant que possible. '_Putain, à quelle profondeur dois-je encore me rabaisser depuis que je suis dans cet état?_' pensa amèrement Severus.

- Hermione! cria Harry.

Hermione se retourna et Harry se figea en voyant la bestiole dans ses bras, c'est alors que la jeune Gryffondor comprit l'agitation de l'animal.

- C'est quoi cette chose? demanda Harry en pointant ladite chose qui manqua lui arracher un bout de doigt. HÉ! Elle est violente, dis donc!

- Harry, laisse-le tranquille, dit-elle en resserrant sa prise sur le wombat. Je dois aller voir Dumbledore, c'est important, j'ai pas le temps de te parler! Au fait, tu es dehors après le couvre-feu, retourne au plus vite dans la tour! dit-elle en tournant les talons.

Le wombat protesta. Et les points de maison ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait des points de maison à retirer à ce sale petit fouineur ? Il planta ses griffes à nouveau dans son épaule, à travers le tissu épais. La jeune brunette grimaça doucement, le tissu bloquant une partie des actions du marsupial.

Elle ne dit rien et s'éloigna le plus vite possible, laissant un Harry complètement estomaqué et sans explication.

Vêtements sous bras, caleçon gryffondorien dans la poche de son manteau, et animal contre elle, elle avança résolument. Il était vraiment temps de régler le problème. Elle montait les escaliers tranquillement quand au détour d'un couloir apparu un élève de Poudlard.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec le fait d'être hors des dortoirs après le couvre-feu ce soir là ?

C'est alors qu'elle reconnu Ernie MacMillan. Oh nooooon. Elle se raidit, serrant inconsciemment son bras autour de l'animal et son poing sur les vêtements. Pourquoi elle ?

- Bonsoir ô ma joli fleur de printemps ! susurra le jeune homme en s'accoudant au mur dans une tentative de pose mâle séduisante et assurée.

Le rouge monta le long du cou de la brunette jusqu'à la hauteur de ses pommettes. Non. NON. S'il commençait, il en aurait pour des heures.

- Hem... Ernie, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps et... tu sais qu'on est après couvre-feu hein ? protesta faiblement Hermione, déboussolée comme d'habitude par le comportement du Poussoufle.

- Bien entendu ma Mausolée Mauresque ! Mais je suis préfet après tout, mon Canard en sucre...

Hermione se sentait malade, le rouge lui était monté jusqu'au front. Elle ne vivrait jamais après cette humiliation devant le professeur Rogue, celui-ci n'arrêterait pas de s'en servir à l'avenir. Elle enterra sa tête dans le coup large et poilu de la bête, essayant de retenir un soupir démissionné et frustré.

Pendant ce temps, Severus avait tourné la tête vers l'intrus, ses yeux se rétrécissant, perforant le Poufsoufle d'un regard mortel.

Sa joli fleur ? Sa mausolée mauresque ? Son canard en sucre !

Il manqua de s'étouffer sous l'indignation. Ce petit pédant osait réduire à une propriété une des sorcières les plus prometteuses du Monde Magique avec des surnoms aussi ridicules ! Et d'abord comment osait-il parler à Melle Granger comme cela ?

De ce qu'il savait, la Miss-Je-sais-Tout était toujours célibataire et indifférente aux attentions masculines si on exceptait Krum. Pas que ça lui importait, mais le sourire niais et sûr de lui du crétin préfet de la Maison du professeur Chourave lui rappelé Gilderoy Lockhart, dieu nous sauve tous de voir un deuxième abruti de son espèce sortir de Poudlard.

Severus se démena alors, tortillant des bras d'Hermione pour aller dire sa façon de penser au comportement cavalier de l'adolescent. Il allait lui rentrer dans le lard et lui mordre le mollet, tant pis pour la dignité, plutôt que de devoir subir une attaque frontale hormonale de MacMillan sur Granger.

L'idée qu'il pourrait obtenir gain de cause et mettre en cloque la jeune fille provoqua un frisson d'horreur dans son échine. Il y avait des limites à la propagation d'abrutis, Potter, Longdubat et Weasley étaient suffisants, merci bien.

Il grogna méchamment à l'attention du jeune homme.

- C'est quoi ce rat que tu porte sur l'épaule, mon sucre d'orge ?

MOI UN RAT ! Son sucre d'orge ! Non mais je vais lui faire la peau à ce gamin ! Attends un peu mon gaillard que je retrouve mon corps ! Je vais te coller à vie ! Des récurages de chaudrons, des nettoyages de sol à la brosse à dent, des flacons entiers de bave de crapaud à transvaser... ! Gniark gniark.. Ca va saigner !

Hermione sentit le marsupial se démener contre son épaule et essaya tant bien que mal de le retenir !

- Professeur ! Du calme ! chuchota-t-elle entre ses dents.

Malheureusement pour elle, Ernie avait une ouïe plutôt fine.

- Professeur ? C'est un drôle de nom pour un rat !

- Écoute Ernie ! Je n'ai pas fini ma ronde et il est déjà tard alors sois gentil : laisse-moi passer et va te coucher ! On discutera une autre fois du nom bizarre que j'ai donné à mon rat !

Quoi ! Cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout n'allait quand même pas s'y mettre !

Hermione dépassa vivement le garçon, puis grommela à l'adresse de Rogue que s'il tenait à son caleçon, faudrait qu'il se calme un peu parce que les griffes dans l'épaule ça va un moment ! Non mais sans blague, Severus Rogue ou non, on va pas se laisser emm par un wombat !

De mauvaise humeur, l'animal s'exécuta.

Poursuivant le cours de sa réflexion, la jeune fille se retrouva devant la statue gardant l'entrée du bureau du directeur.

- Fizwizbiz ! Pourquoi faut-il que Dumbledore choisisse des mots de passe plus tordus les uns que les autres !

La statue tourna sur elle-même, libérant ainsi le passage. Arrivée devant le bureau, elle frappa deux coups brefs.

- Entrez.

- Bonsoir Professeur.

- Que puis-je pour vous à cette heure si tardive, Miss Granger ?

- Professeur ! Nous avons un problème !

- Un problème? demanda le Directeur en haussant un sourcil. Mais venez, déposez votre animal dans un coin... Un bonbon?

- Non merci, fit Hermione en hochant la tête et en s'assoyant le wombat sur ses cuisses. Heum, en fait, c'est l'animal notre problème, monsieur...

- Ohh! s'exclama Dumbledore en ajustant ses lunettes en demi-lune sur son nez pour mieux voir le truc noir sur les cuisses de la préfète en chef. Je ne vois pas...

- C'est le Professeur Rogue, coupa Hermione avant que le Directeur ne finisse sa phrase.

- Severus? questionna Dumbledore les yeux brillant d'une façon dont Severus n'aimait pas du tout, puis il éclata de rire, ce qui renfrogna la pauvre petite bestiole qui grogna et se calla sur les jambes de son élève.

Hermione eut un pincement au cœur et resserra sa poigne sur le petit wombat qui semblait blessé face à l'attitude du Directeur.

- Professeur! s'offusqua Hermione. S'il vous plait, on ne peut pas remédier à son état! demanda-t-elle en passant sa main sur la tête du wombat qui semblait se calmer un peu.

- Heu hum! s'éclaircit la voix Dumbledore. Je crois qu'il faudra faire venir Minerva, c'est quand même elle qui est l'experte dans ce domaine...

Il se leva et alla près du foyer où il lança un peu de poudre de cheminette pour avertir le Professeur McGonagall du problème du Professeur Rogue. Une minute après, l'animagus était dans la même pièce... effondrée sur le bureau du directeur, riant jusqu'à en pleurer. Sous les grognements de Severus qui tourna son regard noir vers Hermione pour lui dire de partir parce qu'ils n'obtiendraient pas d'aide de ces deux-là. Elle le regarda en voulant dire '_une minute, on se pousse après une minute_'.

Minerva MacGonagall essuya une larme au coin de l'œil en se redressant, avant de lisser sa robe de chambre en kilt. Elle toussota un peu, pour retrouver son sérieux.

Dumbledore rigolait toujours franchement dans sa barbe pour sa part.

Severus roula ses petits yeux noirs de wombat, sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait certainement pas de délivrance de la part de ses deux collègues.

Pourquoi la fille s'entêtait à rester quand il était clair que les deux vieux schnocks préféraient rire de SA situation plutôt que de l'aider.

- Et bien Severus, on peut dire que vous avez encore réussi un coup de maître, mon cher. Vous avez fâché quelqu'un plus qu'habituellement ? demanda, pince-sans-rire, la Député en Chef de Gryffondor.

C'en était trop. L'outrage était à son comble. Il poussa un grondement guttural et entreprit de se libérer de l'étreinte de Melle Granger pour quitter le bureau d'Albus avec un minimum de reste de dignité animale... enfin humaine quoi.

En le sentant s'agiter et piétiner sur place, sur ses cuisses, Hermione comprit qu'un retrait stratégique était de rigueur.

Elle se leva, amenant le professeur à nouveau à portée de son épaule puis salua d'un coup de tête rapide ses autres professeurs avant de s'éclipser.

- Je pense que le professeur Rogue a besoin de faire un tour... un besoin naturel je suppose. Je m'excuse, au revoir ! expliqua-t-elle rapidement en s'éclipsant.

Severus lui manqua s'étouffer d'indignation et d'outrage. Besoin naturel ! Maudits soient les Gryffondors. De leur fondateur jusqu'aux derniers des premières années.

Il grogna sa désapprobation face à l'attitude selon lui irrespectueuse de la jeune fille et planta fermement ses griffes dans les épaules de celle-ci.

Qui le lâcha brusquement au sol.

- Ça suffit maintenant ! Vous auriez préféré rester dedans à subir les moqueries du Professeur MacGonagall et du Directeur peut-être ?

La bestiole lui jeta un regard noir.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi je fais tous ces efforts pour vous ! Vous ne le méritez certainement pas ! s'outragea la Brunette. Puisque c'est comme ça, débrouillez-vous !

Elle laissa tomber les vêtements au sol et tourna les talons.

Flûte ! Elle va pas me planter là comme ça ! Stupides Gryffondors et leur orgueil mal placé ! Non sérieusement, on en serait pas là si cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout était à Serpentard !

Pendant ce temps, à quelques pas de là, une Hermione Granger fulminait dans son coin :

- Non mais il se prend pour qui ce vieux schnock ! Espèce d'ingrat à fourrure ! Et bourré de mauvaise foi en plus ! Ça m'apprendra à vouloir aider Severus Rogue, le wombat des cachots !

D'un geste rageur, elle enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et accéléra le pas. Mais soudain, elle stoppa net, stupéfaite. Elle venait de sentir un morceau de tissus dans sa poche et réalisa avec retard qu'il s'agissait de...

Mon caleçon ! En plus cette pimbêche est partie avec mon caleçon sans s'en apercevoir !

J'ai l'air fin moi maintenant !

Hermione, à présent rouge écrevisse, ne voyait plus que deux alternatives à son problème :

- Soit je retourne sur mes pas, je tente une dernière approche et je mets mon honneur de Gryffondor au placard pour un temps. Soit je continue mon chemin et tôt ou tard, il me faudra affronter Rogue pour lui rendre son bien ce qui revient à reculer pour mieux sauter !

Finalement, Hermione fit demi-tour et c'est avec un certain soulagement ou plutôt avec un soulagement certain que Rogue vit son élève réapparaître au bout du couloir.

- Que se soit bien clair, Professeur, si vous me faîtes une réflexion d'une manière ou d'une autre, je vous abandonne à votre triste sort !

Severus Rogue, qui n'avait pas, mais alors vraiment pas l'habitude de recevoir des ordres de ses élèves, se raidit mais se contrôla. L'enjeu était beaucoup trop important. Il règlerait ses comptes avec Miss Granger plus tard !

Hermione reprit le wombat sur son épaule et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers l'endroit où devait hypothétiquement se trouver la salle sur demande. Il ne fallait même pas songer à la bibliothèque, Rusard la chèvre devait traîner dans le coin et puis Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire, ne dormait toujours que d'un œil quand il s'agissait de surveiller ses précieux livres. Et puis Hermione, toute Préfète-en-chef qu'elle était aurait eu du mal à justifier la présence d'un wombat en ces lieux d'étude. Avec un peu de chance, il y aurait dans la salle sur demande quelques bons livres sur le sujet.

Ils eurent de la chance. La salle était disponible et transformée en un confortable salon d'étude avec des coussins et des fauteuils à volonté. Il y avait même dans un coin de table un café bien fort et au pied de cette même table une gamelle de granulés !

Toute la surface des murs était tapissée d'étagères, contenant des livres de métamorphose animale.

- J'adore cette salle ! déclara Hermione avec enthousiasme !

- Grooomm, fit le wombat en même temps

Hermione avança dans la pièce et déposa Severus sur le sol. Elle frôla les livres sur les étagères du bout de ses doigts et lut les titres pour voir si elle n'en trouvait pas un pour le problème en cours. C'était tout simplement merveilleux, TOUS les livres se trouvaient être sur ce sujet! Elle en prit le plus qu'elle put et alla les mettre sur la table de travail et fit deux-trois aller-retour pour en ramener le plus possible.

- Voilà, souffla-t-elle en replaçant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Le travail commence...

Elle lança un regard au wombat qui se trouvait assis sur une des chaises autour de la table de travail, les pattes avant posées dessus. Il la regardait enlever sa robe de sorcier pour la mettre sur la chaise, puis déposer sa baguette sur la table à côté des piles de livres et ensuite, ouvrir le premier livre, une plume à la main et une pile de parchemin sous son avant bras posé sur la table.

Une heure, puis deux heures passèrent, mais Hermione ne trouvait rien. Le wombat soupira fortement, maintenant sa tête reposant sur ses petites pattes. Hermione le regarda.

- Professeur, ça ne sert à rien de me regarder chercher, pourquoi vous n'allez pas vous étendre sur les coussins? dit-elle avec gentillesse.

Le wombat regarda la pile de coussins, puis Miss Je-sais-tout, puis la pile de coussins, avant de descendre et de se diriger vers le lieu de repos pour s'effondrer dans les oreillers moelleux. Hermione se sourit intérieurement et continua ses recherches en ouvrant le prochain livre qui traitait des _mystifications des transformations inexpliquées_.

o0o

Ginny Weasley se tourna et se retourna sur son matelas.

Elle soupira. Ses mains se crispèrent sur son oreiller avant qu'elle renonce enfin et se lève de son lit, sans un bruit, pour éviter de réveiller ses camarades de chambre.

Comment dormir quand elle avait certainement réussi le plus gros coup de l'année, et qu'elle ne verrait les résultats que le lendemain.

Georges et Fred seraient fiers d'elle à coup sûr.

Elle eut un sourire déjanté sur les lèvres alors qu'elle se dirigeait dans la salle commune de Gryffondor pour aller se dorer devant le feu de la cheminée.

Vivement demain matin.

o0o

Hermione se frotta les yeux de fatigue, avant de passer une main sur sa nuque, espérant ainsi faire disparaître le nœud tendu qui vrillait le haut de ses épaules.

Il commençait à être tard, et les évènements de la soirée, plus ses recherches, prenaient péage sur son corps.

Elle clignota des yeux, étouffant un nouveau bâillement, alors qu'une larme de fatigue pointait au coin de son œil.

Encore un effort, juste un petit. Elle se sentit tomber peu à peu le long du canapé. Peut-être qu'une minute de repos serait juste ce qu'il lui fallait. Sa tête se posa, ses cheveux cascadant vers le tas de coussin où reposait le wombat. Les cheveux désordonnés et sauvages, s'étendirent dans un amas de courbes mal peignées.

Elle soupira sans s'en rendre compte et finit par succomber aux bras de Morphée.

* * *

Le prochain, et sûrement dernier chapitre le plus tôt possible ! En attendant, et pour nous donner du courage et l'envie de nous dépasser (et blablabla), REVIEWS ! 


End file.
